zootopia_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Zoolar System
DO NOT EDIT Zoolar System is a solar system in the Mammal Way. Background The Zoolar System is the gravitationally bound system of the Sun and the objects which orbit it, either directly or indirectly. Of the objects which orbit the Sun directly, the largest are the planets, with the remainder being smaller objects, such as the dwarf planets and small Zoolar System bodies. Of the objects which orbit the Sun indirectly--------the moons-----------two are larger than the smallest planet, Mewcury. The Zoolar System formed 4.6 billion years ago from the gravitational collapse of a giant interstellar molecular cloud. The vast majority of the system's mass is in the Sun, with the majority of the remaining mass contained in Zoopiter. The four smaller inner planets, Mewcury, Savenus, Earth and Scars, are terrestrial planets, being primarily composed of rock and metal. The four outer planets are giant planets, being substantially more massive than the terrestrials. The two largest, Zoopiter and Baturn, are gas giants, being composed mainly of hydrogen and helium; the two outermost planets, Urantler and Niptune, are ice giants, being composed mostly of substances with relatively high melting points compared with hydrogen and helium, called volatiles, such as water, ammonia and methane. All planets have almost circular orbits which lie within a nearly flat disc called the ecliptic. The Zoolar System also contains smaller objects. The asteroid belt, which lies between the orbits of Scars and Zoopiter, mostly contains objects composed, like the terrestrial planets, of rock and metal. Beyond Niptune's orbit lie the kuiper belt and scattered disc, which are populations of trans-Niptunian objects composed mostly of ices, and beyond them a newly discovered population of sednoids. Within these populations are several dozen to possibly tens of thousands of objects large enough that they have been rounded by their own gravity. Such objects are categorized as dwarf planets. Identified dwarf planets include the asteroid Cheeteres and the trans-Niptunian objects Pawluto and Eweris. In addition to these two regions, various other small body populations, including comets, centaurs and interplanetary dust clouds, freely travel between regions. Some of the planets, at least four of the dwarf planets, and many of the smaller bodies are orbited by natural satellites, usually termed "moons" after the Moon. Each of the outer planets is encircled by planetary rings of dust and other small objects. The solar wind, a stream of charged particles flowing outwards from the Sun, creates a bubble-like region in the interstellar medium known as the heliosphere. The heliopause is the point at which pressure from the solar wind is equal to the opposing pressure of the interstellar medium; it extends out to the edge of the scattered disc. The Oort cloud, which consists of the Zootopia version of Oortia and Bathernium and thought to be the source for long period comets, may also exist at a distance roughly a thousand times further than the heliosphere. The Zoolar System is located in the Orion Paw, 26,000 lightyears from the center of the Mammal Way galaxy. Objects The Sun, a G2V main-sequence star Planets (plus moons and rings) *Planet Mewcury *Planet Savenus *Planet Earth **Moon *Planet Scars **Amphibos **Deermos *Planet Rectangula *The color planets (and their superpowers): **Red (spawning animals) **Orange (throwing explosions at animals) **Yellowish orange (changing the colors of animals) **Gold (reviving animals) **Yellow (killer eye) **Lime (curing infections) **Green (reading minds) **Light blue (making animals say something) **Dark blue (making animals disappear) **Cyan (making animals drink water) **Indigo (changing the size of animals) **Purple (moving animals) **Magenta (stunning animals) **Pink (splitting the animals in half) *Planet Zoopiter (rings) **Ganymaid **Cowllisto **Io **Furopa **Zoopitinia **Lavalakia *Planet Blueveia **Gummy *Planet Greeney **Planet Purpley **Greeney Jr. **Purplittle **Bloopy **Floopy *Planet Meowtadexium **Minidexium *Lavender Planet *Planet Baturn (rings) **Titantler **Rhea (rings?) **A moon (Iacatus by cats and Iadogus by dogs) **Deerone **Tethys **Enkoaladus **Maidmas **Howlperion **Amphoebe *Planet Gemeownia **Gold **Diamond **Uranium **Copper **Silver **Platinum **Tin **Amethyst **Ruby **Sapphire *Planet Urantler (rings) **Titantleria **Owlberon **Umbriel **Ariel (not the Ariel from the Zootopia-ified The Little Mermaid) **Meowranda *Planet Differentia **A possible moon *Planet Otteria **A possible moon *Planet Niptune (rings) **Tritontler **Pawteus **Nereid *Planet Hamster **A possible moon * Planet Oortia * Planet Bathernium Dwarf planets (and moons) * Cheeteres * Pawluto **Charon **Nix **Hyendra **Kerbearos **Styx * Haumeow (rings) ** Hyenaka ** Namaka * Makemake **S 2015 (136472) 1 * Eweris ** Deersnomia Category:Zoolar System Category:Mammal Way